On t'aime Fanta
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: Petit OS de soutient à Fanta.
_Hey ! Salutations camarades !Je vous retrouve pour un petit OS de soutient à Fanta. Parce que ça ne va pas fort pour lui ses derniers temps, et que je voulais lui apporter un peu de soutient, mais à ma manière. En écrivant un petit texte. (Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui se trouve dans ce texte, je ne l'ai pas fait bêta lire)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_ **Aucunes des personnes cités ne m'appartient, Fanta, sa femme et Bob Lennon n'appartiennent qu'a eux même. Je m'appartiens. #Logique Toute copie de mes textes sans mon autorisations est interdite.**

# # # #

La fanbase était en colère. Des haters et des trolls avait encore fait chier Bob et Fanta, et ce dernier en avait été énormément blessé, il était totalement démoralisé, et avait le moral à zéro. Myfanwi, avec qui il discutait beaucoup, avait immédiatement prévenu la fanbase, qui avait décidé de faire une surprise au Fanta. Tous c'étaient donné rendez-vous chezle réunionnais, ca femme les ayant aidés à se rejoindre.

Toute la fanbase d'Aventures, composé de Myfanwi, Lyria, Laurelin, Julia bakura, Ezechiel, Gryf Rougelame, Rain Suthr, Hakukai, Koshei, Ayla Kailiana, Tyessa, YullDwin, Mimilia reveuse Maddey, Tem Taranne, Kim Lyro, TheBloody Gwen, Nico et Cœur de braise étaient déjà arrivé, et ils avaient commencé à tout préparer.

Gwen, Kim et Myfan avaient suivi Fanta et sa femme pour être sure de ne pas se faire attraper, et ils revenaient juste à la maison, qu'ils avaient investit en toute légalité. Les trois adolescents rentrèrent, et virent que les autres avaient bien avancés.

Des tables avaient été dressées au centre de la pièce, des tonnes de nourriture posé dessus, mais surtout pleins de petits paquets emballés dans du papier bleu et rouge, au couleurs de la FantaBobforce.

En parlant de Bob, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Laurelin et Cœur se précipitèrent dessus, n'attendant plus que, comme le reste de leurs compères, l'arrivé du meilleur ami au manteau rouge flamboyant de Fanta, le plus grand Pyro-barbare au monde, Bob Lennon.

Les deux amies ouvrirent la porte, et après avoir chacune fait un gros câlin à Bob, le firent rentrer. Le Lennon fut assailli d'autres câlins, auquel il répondit, et il réussit même à faire un câlin à la maman de la fanbase.

Une fois tout cela fait, Bob put admirer tout le travail déployé, et en resta bouche bée. Tous avait donné de leur personne pour faire une grosse surprise à Fanta.

En plus des tables dans la pièce, une bannière avec marqué ''On t'aime Fanta'' avait été accroché dans la pièce au dessus de la table avec tout les cadeaux.

Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. C'était le portable de Bob. Il avait un reçu un sms de la femme à Fanta, disant qu'ils étaient la dans 5 minutes. Le Pyro-barbare leur en fit part, et tous se dépêchèrent donc de ranger les scotchs, punaise et toutes les choses qu'ils avaient utilisés.

A peine ça fait, la clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Fanta avec une petite mine triste, sa femme à son bras. Fanta ne réalisa pas de suite ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout les gens présent dans la pièce le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Et au milieu de tous se beau monde se tenait Bob, qui leva le poing en l'air, une main sur sa hanche et fit :

-On t'aime Fanta !

-ON T'AIME FANTA ! firent tout les gens autour du Lennon en levant le poing, sa femme présent à côté de lui modifiant un peu la phrase.

-Je t'aime mon chéri.

Fanta les regarda tous avec de grands yeux, et, ne trouvant rien à dire, il fut assailli par une tonne de câlins, Myfanwi faisant exceptionnellement partit du lot du super câlin. Le réunionnais, une fois relâchait de cette étreinte EPIQUE, laissa une larme roulait sur sa joue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils t'on fait des cadeaux, tu devrais les ouvrir, dit Bob en s'avançant vers la table avec les cadeaux.

Fanta les ouvrit et les remercia tous. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de voir un petit groupe de personnes qui le suivait, lui et Bob, faire le déplacement pour lui dire qu'ils le soutenaient. Alors oui, il savait que certain préféré Bob à lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, car il savait qu'il l'aimait quand même, que même si ils préféraient Bob, ils l'appréciaient quand même.

Tous passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble, et repartirent le lendemain, laissant Bob avec à la réunion car ce dernier avait décidé de rester plus longtemps.

# # # #

 _Voila tout le monde, c'est la fin de mon OS de soutient à Fanta. Parce que je respecte beaucoup cet homme, pour le travail qu'il fait, la joie et le bonheur que j'ai quand je l'entends, seul ou avec Bob. Je leur fait plein de bisous. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Cookies, flammes et mojitos sur vous!_

 _C'était Coeur de braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir! Un plaisir!_


End file.
